Plus qu'un cousin, une famille
by Feather Ashes
Summary: Andromeda est différente... Pas raciste, mais pas assez courageuse. Différente de sa soeur, mais avec la même folie dans ses yeux. Elle ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle veut. Mais ce soir, Andromeda sait. Andromeda part. Même si laisser sa famille derrière la déchire. Sa famille. Sirius.


_Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai rien publié... J'ai retrouvé cet ancien OS sur Andromeda et Sirius, et leur relation, et aussi le départ d'Andromeda. C'est un peu vieux et il ne me satisfait pas pleinement, d'autant que je n'imagine pas tout à fait Andromeda de cette façon mais bon, j'ai retouché quelques mots par ci par là, et j'ai envie de le publier, alors enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, personnages etc. sont à JKR évidemment_

Drapée dans une élégante robe rouge sang et un verre à la main, Andromeda Black évoluait avec aisance entre les invités de ses parents, les descendants des Black et d'autres familles prestigieuses. Son regard se posa sur la famille Malefoy, avec qui ses parents avaient conclus un accord de mariage entre sa sœur Narcissa, de deux ans sa cadette, et Lucius Malefoy. Andromeda éprouvait une sincère tristesse à l'égard de sa sœur pour ce mariage arrangé. Elle-même avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'attendre ses vingt ans pour lui trouver un fiancé. Hors elle en avait tout juste dix-neuf.

Cependant, la jeune femme avait d'autres projets.

-A quoi penses-tu, Andromeda, tu as l'air de voguer bien loin.

Andromeda sursauta et se retourna pour voir le sourire glacial de sa sœur Bellatrix, de deux ans plus âgée. Malgré les liens forts qui unissent habituellement les sœurs, et les deux Black n'y faisaient pas exception, la jeune fille avait toujours éprouvé un certain malaise envers son aînée. Ce sentiment s'était empiré il y a quelques mois, lorsque Bellatrix avait rejoint les rangs de celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une marque avait été tatouée sur son avant-bras, et Andromeda savait que si elle voulait acquérir une grande estime de la part de ses parents, elle devait aussi le rejoindre.

-Je pensais à l'avenir, avoua Andromeda.

-Oui, c'est vrai, que dans un an, tu seras mariée. Je crois qu'Antonin Dolohov serait grandement intéressé.

Elle éclata de rire. D'un rire froid et sans joie, un rire qui glaça Andromeda qui s'éloigna. Non, elle ne deviendrait pas comme elle, pas comme cet être abject et incapable de sentiments, comme cette inconnue qu'était devenue Bellatrix.

Huit ans plus tôt, elle avait dans le Poudlard Express rencontré un garçon. Une fragile et dangereuse amitié avait commencé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement…

OoOoOoOoO

Elle était montée dans le train avec crainte, et avait décliné la proposition de sa sœur de la rejoindre dans son compartiment. Elle était décidée à se faire ses propres amis. Elle avait longuement cherché un compartiment de libre avant d'en trouver un avec une seule personne à l'intérieur. Le garçon avait une apparence banale les cheveux châtains et des yeux marron.

Andromeda entra et s'affala sur la banquette.

-Tu aurais pu demander, avant d'entrer.

-Tu peux toujours dégager, si je t'emmerde.

Elle avait délibérément employé un vocabulaire que sa mère aurait trouvé grossier. Mais il n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle attendait. Il éclata simplement de rire et tendit sa main vers la jeune fille.

-Ted.

Un sourire avait éclairé son visage. Test passé avec succès.

OoOoOoOoO

-Serpentard !

Andromeda se leva sous les applaudissements de la table de droite et alla se placer à côté de sa sœur. Elle ne savait que penser de sa nouvelle Maison. D'un côté, ses parents seraient ravis, mais de l'autre… Transgresser les règlements qu'on vous met est tellement plus drôle, non ?

Son nouvel ami fut réparti bien après.

-Tonks, Ted !

-Poufsouffle !

Tonks… Ce n'était pas un nom sorcier… Poufsouffle, on disait que ces sorciers étaient des cancres… Andromeda sourit. Finalement, ça allait être encore plus drôle.

OoOoOoOoO

-Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je refuse que l'on se voie en public. Ma famille…

-Ça ne me dérange pas, Meda, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi tu continues à être amie avec moi.

-Parce que je t'aime bien. Parce que les règlements sont faits pour être transgressés. Même ceux de mes parents. On est jeunes, on s'en fout.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, parfois, je te trouve un peu folle…

Andromeda se tut un instant avant de répondre pensivement :

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que Bella est ma sœur…

OoOoOoOoO

Vers le milieu de leur sixième année, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour dangereux et mortel. Andromeda savait qu'ils ne s'en tireraient pas sans séquelles. C'était comme du poison, une mauvaise manipulation pouvait être fatale. Elle devrait abandonner sa famille. Rien qu'à voir la folie de sa sœur, elle savait que ça allait être dur, très dur, mais il fallait qu'elle réussisse.

-Andromeda, ma chère, vient que je te présente à la famille d'Antonin Dolohov. Vous vous connaissez, je me trompe ?

La mère de la jeune fille l'attira vers un couple à l'allure fière.

-Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, jeune fille, dit l'homme.

-Antonin nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, minauda la femme.

Andromeda ne savait que répondre.

-Nous étions dans la même année, à Poudlard.

Son interlocutrice l'étudia du regard, mettant la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Elle savait que la mère d'Antonin Dolohov était en train de la jauger pour savoir si elle était assez bien pour son fils. Evidemment, Andromeda faisait partie de la famille Black, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour une famille aussi prestigieuse que les Dolohov. Ils pouvaient se permettre de regarder aussi les autres critères que la famille et l'argent.

Apparemment, elle fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit, puisqu'elle se tourna vers Druella Black pour lui chanter des louanges :

-Vous avez là une parfaite jeune fille.

Les deux femmes partirent, laissant Andromeda seule avec le père.

-On dirait que nous ferons bientôt partie de la même famille, lança-t-il simplement avant de se détourner.

Andromeda frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas. Andromeda avait dix-neuf ans, et aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour où elle voyait sa famille. Elle s'en allait le soir même, rejoindre Ted. Ils se marieraient, et elle ne serait plus une Black. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui la retenait ici ? Elle ne reverrait plus jamais cette famille, ou alors ce serait en ennemis mortels.

Andromeda quittait cette famille sans regrets, mais elle ne savait pourquoi, elle retardait sans cesse son départ, restant encore un peu dans la salle de réception. Les heures passaient, et il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Elle devait partir. Elle se leva, mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre pour prendre sa valise, elle se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de s'en aller pour toujours.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait toujours une Black. Même si elle se mariait avec Ted, le nom des Black continuerait à faire partie d'elle. On ne renonce pas si facilement à sa famille et cela elle était seulement en train de le réaliser.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, Andromeda se décida enfin à y aller. Elle regarda un par un tous les membres de sa famille : ses oncles et tantes, ses parents Druella et Cygnus, ses cousins Sirius et Regulus, puis enfin ses sœurs Bellatrix et Narcissa. Même si Andromeda était un peu mal à l'aise avec elles, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous ces souvenirs d'enfance avec elles. Leurs bon moments passés ensemble, leurs rires lorsque leurs parents n'étaient pas là, leur amour fraternel. Andromeda savait que Bellatrix sacrifierait ces souvenirs dans le sang, et si possible le sien. Elle allait la poursuivre jusqu'à avoir sa peau et celle de tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé à cette fuite, et surtout celle de Ted.

La jeune fille allait disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais la voix de Bellatrix la retint. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

-Où vas-tu comme ça, sœurette ? Susurra Bellatrix.

Andromeda chercha à toute vitesse une excuse.

-Je vais aux toilettes.

C'était l'excuse la plus basique qu'il pouvait exister, mais sa sœur sembla la gober tout rond. Andromeda se rasséréna quand Bellatrix se détourna, et elle monta les escaliers lentement, comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de l'atmosphère dans lequel elle avait grandi. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle utilisait ces escaliers, la toute dernière. Elle passa la main sur le mur, comme pour laisser une dernière trace de son passage dans cette grande maison froide. Ses parents l'effaceraient probablement de la tapisserie. La peinture rugueuse lui serra le cœur, lui fit une boule au ventre. Elle-même s'était un jour égratignée dessus alors qu'elle descendait sur la rampe.

Elle se faufila dans le sombre couloir en direction de sa chambre, mais à peine avait-elle posé un pied sur le seuil de sa porte qu'une main la retint. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant, mais c'était seulement Sirius.

-Andro, où vas-tu ?

Andromeda regarda des deux côtés, mais le couloir était désert. Elle tira Sirius dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Sirius avait toujours été son cousin préféré. C'était celui qui faisait des bêtises, et qui apportait un peu de vie dans cette famille si stricte et si noire.

Elle avait passé sans doute les plus forts moments de sa vie de famille avec lui. C'était déjà un rebelle, qui aspirait à une autre vie, comme elle. Andromeda savait qu'il n'allait pas suivre le chemin déjà tracé par sa famille. Il se bâtirait une autre réputation, une autre vie bien meilleure loin d'ici. Il s'était déjà fait remarquer en étant réparti à Gryffondor, un an auparavant.

-Ecoute-moi bien Sirius.

Le garçon la regarda d'un air grave. Du haut de ses douze ans, il semblait comprendre que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer.

-Tu as toujours été mon cousin préféré, nous avons tous deux eu des parcours différents de ceux de notre famille. Tu as été assez courageux pour déjà te faire répartir à Gryffondor. Tu prépares déjà ton heure de gloire, au moment où tu partiras d'ici. Cette heure de gloire, fais là arriver le plus vite possible, ne la fais pas attendre comme moi. Elle a mis du temps à parvenir, cette heure, mais elle est arrivée. Ce soir, je pars.

Sirius sembla comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

-Je n'ai pas eu ton courage, Sirius. Je suis allée à Serpentard, mais je crois que tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais été directement à Serdaigle. Le Choipeaux a hésité, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'opposer directement à mes parents. J'ai préféré transgresser les règles dans l'ombre, en me riant d'eux et de ce qu'ils n'ont jamais remarqué. J'aurais dû aller à Serdaigle. Mais aujourd'hui, courage ou pas, je pars.

Enfin, Sirius recouvrit la parole.

-Tu sais Andro, tu as toi aussi toujours été ma cousine préférée, et ces dernières années, j'ai été très déçu de voir que tu restais dans le moule de tes parents. Mais ce que tu viens de dire… Ne crois pas que je blâme ton courage, au contraire tu es des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Moi, mes parents ne seront pas trop étonnés si je pars, mais toi qui n'as jamais laissé passer le moindre signe de rébellion, tu fuis. Tes parents vont être furieux, j'espère que tu as une cachette.

-Tout est prévu, Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais elle-même était morte de peur à l'idée d'être retrouvée par ses parent, ou pire : par Bella.

-Tu m'enverras des lettres, de temps en temps ?

-Oui, je te le promets. Si tu as le moindre problème, écris-moi, je serais là.

-Je pourrais venir, pendant les vacances ?

Andromeda hésita un instant, mais finit par accepter.

-Tu es la bienvenue chez moi, à tout instant. Ta mère m'a parlé de tes projets d'aller chez ton ami…

-James Potter.

-Oui, si tu veux aller chez lui, viens d'abord quelques jours chez moi, d'accord ?

-C'est promis ! Mais où vas-tu ? Retrouver quelqu'un ?

-Oui, je suis fiancée.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Ted Tonks. Tu le verras si tu passes.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter, d'abord à parler de l'avenir, puis à évoquer de vieux souvenirs. Les innombrables bêtises que Sirius avait faites, leurs frères et sœurs… Andromeda était bien. Elle aurait volontiers proposé à Sirius de venir avec elle, mais elle avait très peur pour sa sécurité, et puis ses parents n'auraient aucun mal à l'attaquer en justice pour récupérer le garçon. Mais il était son unique famille à part Ted, désormais. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser derrière elle. Le laisser dans les punitions de ses parents, les moqueries de ses sœurs et l'indifférence de son frère.

Malgré leur différence d'âge, ils s'étaient toujours entendus à merveille et même si devant ses parents, la jeune fille avait toujours fait bonne figure, elle avait aussi fait d'innombrables bêtises avec ton cousin comme sortir en cachette aller visiter le monde des moldus quand les adultes étaient absents. Mais l'heure tournait, et Andromeda craignait que sa sœur ne remarque son absence et ne monte la chercher.

-Sirius, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, mais il va falloir que je parte.

-Je comprends, vas-y. Tu pars par où ?

-Je vais descendre par la fenêtre. Je prendrais le Magicobus.

Sirius hocha la tête, et Andromeda vit qu'il retenait ses larmes. Elle-même devait lutter pour ne pas en verser.

-Viens à la maison, pour Noël, d'accord ?

-Je serais là.

Andromeda fit léviter à travers le parc sa grosse valise qu'elle avait utilisée pour Poudlard, et la posa doucement aux portes du parc du manoir. Elle ne contenait pas grand-chose, juste quelques habits et livres, mais aucun souvenir sauf peut-être cette petite boîte en bois qui contenait quelques photos de leur enfance. Elle sortit de sa table de nuit une lettre et la posa sur son bureau, bien en évidence.

-Allez, j'y vais.

Elle prit Sirius dans ses bras et le serra longuement.

-Je t'aime Sirius. Je t'attends pour Noël, n'oublie pas !

Elle mit sa baguette dans sa poche et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il y avait deux étages, et Andromeda n'était pas rassurée.

-Allez, maintenant retourne à la fête et fait comme si de rien n'était !

Mais le garçon restait devant la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Andromeda… Amène-moi avec toi !

-Je voudrais bien, Sirius, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Il hocha la tête, puis se détourna. Andromeda crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais elle n'en était pas sure.

-On se voit à Noël !

Mais Sirius avait déjà refermé la porte. Andromeda s'en voulait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle descendit tant bien que mal la façade sans faire de bruit et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle se tordit la cheville et lâcha un juron, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et pinça les lèvres pour éviter de faire encore plus de bruit. Elle se hâta vers la sortie du parc, où elle récupéra sa valise et marcha pour s'éloigner du manoir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle appela le Magicobus. Elle avait bien fait de s'éloigner : il faisait un boucan effroyable. Andromeda donna sa nouvelle adresse et se laissa choir sur un des lits. Enfin.

OoOoOoOoO

-Bellatrix, va voir ce que fait ta sœur, il y a un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue.

La dénommée Bellatrix s'exécuta et monta dans la chambre de sa sœur. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait. Elle ne vit pas le garçon de douze ans qui l'avait suivie sur le pas de la porte de salle de réception. Il resta là à la regarder monter, à moitié caché par la porte, puis quand elle disparut dans les étages, il la suivie et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de sa cousine. Il l'entendit ouvrir la même lettre qu'Andromeda avait posée sous ses yeux. Il devina qu'elle parcourait les lignes.

Un hurlement de rage retentit. Bellatrix était venue à la fin de sa lecture. Sirius l'entendit froisser la feuille et la jeter à la corbeille. Elle sortit en courant sans remarquer Sirius.

-ELLE M'A BIEN EUE ! UN SANG-DE-BOURBE ! ELLE EST PARTIE AVEC UN SANG-DE-BOURBE !

La suite ne fut qu'un remue-ménage auquel Sirius tenta d'échapper. Il rentra dans la chambre de sa cousine et s'accroupit près de la corbeille… Il pressa la lettre froissée contre son cœur.

-Cours, Andromeda. Ils arrivent.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ted ! C'est moi, Andromeda !

La porte s'ouvrit sur les yeux inquiets du dénommé Ted. Andromeda lui sauta au cou.

-J'ai réussi ! Ils doivent être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver ! Je me suis enfuie, ça y est !

Ted Tonks éclata de rire et fit tournoyer sa fiancée dans les airs.

-On va se marier !

Mais une boule restait dans le ventre d'Andromeda.

« Sirius… »

OoOoOoOoO

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _J'ai réussi ! Ça y est, je me suis enfuie de cette maison ! J'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai attendu que tu sois rentré à Poudlard pour t'écrire, je ne voulais pas que tu aies d'ennuis._

 _On m'a dit que mes parents étaient furieux, et que Bella avait promis de me tuer. C'est étrange, mais je n'ai pas peur. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle me retrouvera, et on s'affrontera. J'espère simplement repousser ce moment le plus loin possible._

 _Ted et moi nous sommes installés dans une petite maison moldue. Le village est charmant, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des risques qu'on me retrouve ici. J'ai appris à vivre comme les moldus, et même si j'utilise la magie de temps à autres, je doute que l'on me repère._

 _Et toi ? Ta rentrée se passe-t-elle bien ? Tes amis vont bien ? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes à cause de ma fuite. Tu peux passer quand tu veux, et n'oublie pas Noël !_

 _Et enfin, la bonne nouvelle : Ted et moi allons nous marier à Pâques ! Tu es bien entendu invité, et je crois aussi que l'oncle Alphard sera présent. Mais je n'ai rien envoyé à mes parents ou à mes sœurs. Les invités seront principalement du côté de Ted, si tu veux mon avis mais je ne m'en plains pas : il ne manquerait plus que mes parents gâchent mon mariage !_

 _Je compte sur ta discrétion, brûle cette lettre ou laisse-la à Poudlard, mais ne l'apporte surtout pas à Square Grimmauld !_

 _Bisous_

 _Ta cousine Andro_

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié et l'invitait même à son mariage ! Il attrapa une plume et griffonna rapidement une réponse.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ted ! Sirius arrive ce soir, tu peux déplier le lit d'amis ?

-J'arrive ! Répondit Ted.

Andromeda regarda avec excitation la neige qui tombait dehors. Les vacances de Noël commençaient le jour même et elle était toute émoustillée à l'idée de revoir son cousin. Elle regardait toutes les cinq minutes sa montre depuis le matin, et l'heure tant attendue était enfin arrivée.

Elle attendit impatiemment que son fiancé finisse de déplier le lit et ensorcela un parchemin qui ferait office de Portoloin. La sensation fut désagréable, mais Andromeda n'y fit pas attention.

-Sirius !

Le garçon était flanqué de trois amis, surement ceux dont il lui avait parlé.

-Andro !

Il lui sauta au cou et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

-C'est ta cousine ?

Un brun ébouriffé à lunettes souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Oui, Andro je te présente James, Peter et Remus, les gars voici ma cousine Andromeda.

Au même moment, une femme appela le dénommé James et salua Sirius.

-J'organise pour le réveillon une grande réception, je peux compter sur vous trois ? Demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

-Avec plaisir, mes parents prévoyaient de partir voir mon cousin en Norvège, mais nous n'avions pas… Enfin bref, répondit Remus. Ma mère est moldue.

Sa robe était quelque peu rapiécée, et Andromeda devina qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir assez d'argent pour y aller tous.

-Tes parents sont de toute façon invités comme tous les ans, Peter, ajouta Mme Potter.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius qui prit un air embarrassé.

-Eh bien… hésita-t-il en se tournant vers Andromeda.

D'un côté, c'était impoli de refuser l'invitation étant donné qu'il y était allé l'année précédente, mais de l'autre, hors de question de laisser tomber Andromeda.

-Vous vouliez passer Noël en famille ?

-Oui, souffla Andromeda. Avec mon mari.

-Vous n'êtes que trois ? Vous n'avez qu'à venir, de toute façon un peu plus ou un peu moins, personne n'y verra grande différence.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui !

OoOoOoOoO

Andromeda se sentait un peu de trop, dans cette fête. Après tout, elle ne connaissait que quelques personnes. Sa meilleure amie avait été invitée elle aussi, étant donné qu'elle était une cousine éloignée des Potter. Mais Andromeda n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise dans la foule. Elle se sentait comme un poisson qui allait à contre-courant par rapport aux autres.

-Andro ! Tu viens ?

Andromeda sourit. Heureusement qu'il y avait Sirius, dans tout ça. Elle le rejoignit avec les « jeunes », bien qu'elle ait presque vingt ans et s'assit un peu à l'écart. Sirius s'empressa de la faire participer, et bientôt elle se trouva à raconter les histoires de sa jeunesse à Poudlard, à leur donner des trucs pour ne pas se faire prendre par le concierge Picott et joua même à faire une partie de cache-cache dans le manoir.

Lorsque le temps de trinquer vint, elle se sentait cette fois mieux et se joint avec plaisir à la fête. Elle leva son verre avec les nombreux autres en hurlant un « joyeux Noël » qui retentit dans toute la pièce. Le reste de la soirée fut bien meilleur, elle parlait avec tout le monde, et elle se sentit redevenue petite lorsqu'elle fit une deuxième partie de cache-cache avec les enfants. Elle vit Sirius se faufiler à pas de loups dans les escaliers, et un instant, l'image des escaliers du manoir Black se superposa à l'escalier des Potter. Andromeda secoua la tête. Les souvenirs ne devaient pas venir gâcher ce si bon moment.

La jeune fille était bien, comme si elle avait toujours vécu là et qu'elle s'était trouvée un foyer chaleureux, un foyer où vous savez être la bienvenue par tous les temps, même si ce n'est pas le votre. Pendant un instant, les regards des deux cousins se croisèrent et Andromeda retrouva le sentiment d'avoir une famille, une vraie.

Sirius.

OoOoOoOoO

-Je vous déclare mari et femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Andromeda se sentit exploser de bonheur. Ça y était ! Elle était mariée !

-Ouais Androoo !

Sirius hurlait à plein poumon dans la petite mairie. Elle n'était pas très remplie, mais c'était plus que ce qu'Andromeda n'aurait imaginé. Ses trois amis avaient accepté de venir ainsi que les Potter auxquels elle s'était attachée. A part eux, seuls sa meilleure amie, l'oncle Alphard et Sirius étaient présents pour Andromeda, mais ça suffisait amplement.

Ils allaient sortir, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Le sang d'Andromeda se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte. Non… Ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher !

-Ainsi, c'était vrai, dit Narcissa d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Elle allait continuer, mais Sirius la coupa :

-Va-t'en Narcissa ! Personne ne veut de toi, ici. Va-t'en !

Son ton était dur, et Narcissa hésita. Finalement, elle se retourna et sortit sans un mot. Andromeda ne savait que penser. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui décida de rétablir l'ambiance festive, et il sauta sur Andromeda en hurlant « Vive la mariée ! » et en lui renversant un petit sac de riz sur la tête, tandis que son ami James vidait les confettis sous le regard étonné et amusé de la famille de Ted. Il allait manifestement leur expliquer comment les coutumes moldues marchaient…

OoOoOoOoO

-Maman ! Je… Il… Sirius…

Le cœur d'Andromeda s'affola. Cela faisait deux ans que Sirius était en fuite. Après douze ans passés à Azkaban, elle l'avait à peine reconnut.

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il…

Mais Nymphadora baissa la tête et ne fut pas capable de sortir un mot de plus. Un terrible pressentiment prit Andromeda au ventre.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il lui est arrivé !

Sirius avait été son cousin, il lui avait redonné le goût de vivre lorsqu'elle ne s'en sentait plus capable, ils avaient été déshérités de la famille Black, après avoir enduré plus de quinze ans d'enfer. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Malgré ses sept ans de moins qu'elle, c'était l'homme fort qui la rattrapait en cas de besoin, qui lui rappelait pourquoi elle s'était enfuie… Il était juste irremplaçable. Il avait été là pour la soutenir lorsque Nymphadora était née, car personne d'autre n'était disponible : sa meilleure amie avait été assassinée quelques semaines plus tôt par Bellatrix. Il avait toujours été là, et elle sentait sa présence même quand il avait été emprisonné.

-Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire… C'était Bellatrix…

Andromeda ne ressentait plus rien. Bellatrix s'assurait de lui prendre tout ce qui lui était cher. D'abord sa meilleure amie, puis son cousin, qui serait le suivant ? Ted ? Dora ?

-Maman… Je…

Mais rien ne pouvait consoler Andromeda. Parce que sa famille d'enfance était morte.

OoOoOoOoO

Andromeda était effondrée. Andromeda était seule. Andromeda était accablée. Bellatrix avait fini son œuvre. Il ne lui restait rien, plus rien. Juste un adorable nouveau-né. Mais son mari, sa meilleure amie, sa fille et son mari, son cousin… Plus personne n'était là pour la consoler et la faire revivre. Andromeda se sentait morte. Son corps fonctionnait, mais son âme s'était envolée avec Nymphadora, la dernière.

Mais Bellatrix était détruite, elle aussi. Et Andromeda ressentait tout de même une infime tristesse pour elle. Après tout, elle avait été sa sœur. C'était comme si Bellatrix avait voulu être sure de la faire souffrir jusqu'au bout.

Narcissa avait voulu reprendre contact, mais Andromeda lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Elle irait peut-être la voir un jour, mais pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt, la plaie était trop récente, la chaire était à vif.

Elle errait dans sa maison, tel un fantôme en quête de souvenirs d'une autre vie. Elle en trouva.

C'était simplement une vieille boîte en bois couverte de poussière, posée entre des vieux vêtements et une pile de vieux livres inutiles qu'elle avait gardé de Poudlard.

Une simple boîte en bois sans aucune valeur, pourtant, Andromeda la reconnut tout de suite. Elle s'assit par terre, et la prit sur ses genoux à la lueur de sa baguette. Une pile de photos jaunies était entassée là. Elle se reconnut, souriant de toutes ses dents à l'objectif de l'appareil photo, secouant la main auprès de ses deux sœurs. Sur la photo suivante, il y avait Sirius et Regulus, qui se ressemblaient tant. Eux cinq, encore et toujours, courant dans les couloirs, se cachant derrière une armoire, riant aux éclats.

Sirius, Sirius et encore Sirius, partout.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Andromeda, pour ce cousin mort trop tôt, pour cet être innocent victime de la guerre.

Pour sa famille.

 _Voilà, c'est déjà terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir (même si c'est juste "merci" ou "je n'ai pas aimé"). Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !_


End file.
